My Middle Earth Songs
by Kraven's Lover
Summary: This is a collection of songs that I have changed the lyrics to, so that they fit the world of Middel-earth. Some are funny, and some are serious. I will add new songs whenever I get the time to do so.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of these songs. J 

Original song: "Stacey's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne

Original Lyrics:

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on   
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,   
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,   
I know it might be wrong but oh oh   
(I know it might be wrong)   
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)   
(Stacys mom oh oh)   
I'm in love with Stacy's mom  


My version: "Grima's Boss"

__

* Grima is seen hunched over, mopping up the floor in Orthanc. Suddenly, a mysterious looking young girl walks in. She picks up another mop, and using it as a microphone, she starts singing.*  
  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
  
Grima can I hang around for an h-o-o-o-ur?  
(hang for an hour)  
We can just hang around it the t-o-o-o-wer  
(hang in the tower)  
Did your boss get back from his Orc breeding trip?  
(Orc breeding trip)  
Is he there, or is he tryin' to give me the sli-i-i-ip?  
(give me the slip)  
You know I'm not the little girl that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, Grima can't you see?  
_*Grima jumps as several flashing lights appear.*_  
  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Gandalf can't you see, you're just not the Wizard for me  
I know it's really wrong  
But I'm in love with Saruman  
  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
  
Grima do you remember when I first came along?  
(First came along)  
I saw your boss gettin' his nails glued o-o-o-on  
(nails glued on)  
I could tell he liked from the way he stared  
(way he stared)  
And the evil way he said, get the hell out of he-e-e-er  
(hell out of here)  
And I know that you think this is one sick fantasy  
But since the war's about to start, your boss could use a girl like me  
  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Gandalf can't you see, you're just not the Wizard for me  
I know it's really wrong  
But I'm in love with Saruman  
_*Some random Orc jumps in and starts playing the guitar.*_  
  
Grima's boss has got it goin' on(he's got it goin')  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long(waited)  
Gandalf can't you see, you're just not the Wizard for me  
I know it's really wro-o-ong...  
But I'm in love with Grima's boss oh oh oh oh  
I'm in love with Grima's boss oh oh oh oh  
Gandalf can't you see, you're just not the Wizard for me  
I know it's really wrong but I'm in love with Saruman!  
  
_*Several pyros go off, causing Grima to run and hide in a dark corner. The girl walks out of Orthanc with a smug smile, leaving poor Grima in utter disbelief.*_  


A/N(1): hehe, that was funny was it not? 

A/N(2): This song can also be found at the Celeborn's Karaoke Bar section at councilofelrond.com under my other name Frodos_One_True_Love


	2. Who I Am

Original song: "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews  
Original lyrics:

If i live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If i don't make it to the big leagues  
If i never win a grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'cause i know exactly who i am  
  
I am rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But i've got friends that love me  
And they know just where i stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who i am  
  
So when i make a big mistake  
When i fall flat on my face  
I know i'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'cause nothin' changes who i am  
  
I am rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But i've got friends that love me  
And they know just where i stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who i am  
  
I'm a saint and i'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, i'm a winner  
I'm steady and unstable  
I'm young but i am able  
  
I am rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But i've got friends that love me  
And they know where i stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who i am  
  
I am rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But i've got friends that love me  
And they know where i stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who i am  
That's who i am  


My version: "Who I Am"

__

*Gandalf and Pippin are standing before Denethor. Denethor asks Gandalf who in all of Middle Earth is the odd looking short person standing next to him. Pippin yells, "I'm glad you asked!" The lights go dim. A spotlight appears on Pippin, and he starts singing:*  
  
If I live to be eleventy-one  
And I'm still a fool of a Took  
That'll be alright  
If I never make it into battle  
If I'm always just a side-kick   
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am  
  
I am Peregrin Took  
If you take just one look  
You'll realize I eat a lot for such a little man  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
Their names are Merry, Frodo and Sam  
That's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
Sometimes I make really big mistakes  
Like putting a Palantir up to my face  
But I know I'll be alright  
If I miss second breakfast  
I will cry those tear drops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothing changes who I am   
  
I am Peregrin Took  
If you take just one look  
You'll realize I eat a lot for such a little man  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
Their names are Merry, Frodo, and Sam  
That's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
I'm innocent, but I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, but I'm a winner  
I am steady, but unstable  
I'm young, but I am able  
  
I am Peregrin Took  
If you take just one look  
You'll realize I eat a lot for such a little man  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
Their names are Merry, Frodo and Sam  
That's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
I am Peregrin Took  
If you take just one look  
You'll realize I eat a lot for such a little man  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
Their names are Merry, Frodo and Sam  
That's all a part of me  
And that's who I aaaaaaaaam!

A/N: This song can also be found at the Celeborn's Karaoke Bar section at councilofelrond.com under my other name, Frodos_One_True_Love.  



	3. Our Ringbearer

WARNING: This song contains SPOILERS for ROTK!

Original song: "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride

Original Lyrics:

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
_Repeat Chorus  
  
_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
_Repeat Chorus_

My version: "Our Ringbearer"

He's on a quest and there's no turning back

Nobody knows what he's holdin' back

He's seen such pain, betrayal and lies

He hides his turmoil behind two big blue eyes

Sam always worries but he's afraid to ask

He sees the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of the One Ring

Day by day he feels his strength failing

Through the darkness and pain

He still carries the Ring

Into Mordor on the way to Mount Doom

But soon will come the end of the quest

And he'll go to a place where he can rest

Our Ringbearer

The Ring is destroyed now, Middle-earth is free

But he still carries the scars of his journey

In his dreams almost every night 

He is haunted by blades cold as ice

Through the darkness and pain

He carried the Ring

Into Mordor all the way to Mount Doom

He's come to the end of the quest

Soon he'll go to a place where he can rest

Our Ringbearer

A grey ship sails slowly out of sight

As day fades into the world of night

On that ship stands our Hobbit

Whose bravery was not soon forgot

Through the darkness and pain

He carried the Ring

Into Mordor all the way to Mount Doom

He's come to end of the quest 

And has gone to a place where he can rest

Our Ringbearer

A/N: Ok, that one was sad. *sniff* R&R people! Should I continue?


End file.
